


清丰明栎 | 空

by wuyuu_annn



Category: qfmy - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyuu_annn/pseuds/wuyuu_annn





	清丰明栎 | 空

那是深秋的最后几天，管栎和沈群丰两个人努力塞满摊在地上的大行李箱，正准备要前往一个从没去过的地方。

他们两个分别在同一间公司、同一个时期、不同的团体里出了道，他们认识了好一阵子，但和同一个团里的队友相比，互动总还是少了一些。

这样的他们，一个努力向公司争取舞台，一个被公司给派出去抢抢曝光率，于是参加了同一档选秀节目。

管栎在知道要重新回到舞台后，是带着沈群丰没日没夜的练习初评级要表演的舞台。他的内心有些胆怯，却又有抑制不住的激动，就快回到他朝思暮想的舞台上，他想做到最好，就算再累也无所谓，毕竟是为了自己喜欢的事物所努力。

终于到了出发的当天，他们要去的是位在廊坊的影视小镇，很多人都不陌生的大厂。这天落叶纷飞，有些叶子在地面上都积了薄薄地一层，踩过去还能发出清脆的响声。

管栎和沈群丰第一次来到这个地方，心里想着，这个地方如果下起雪，那一定很美。

里头还不能进去，两个人只能傻傻站在外头左顾右盼，然后在寒风的驱赶下跑回车里，去节目组安排的酒店里住下。

他们都知道酒店里哪些人大概是要去参加节目的，每个人包得像个饭团一样，一看都不知道人长得怎么样，但就是格外显眼，没一个露出全脸的。但这也是节目组精心安排的，就为了所谓的惊喜感。

但也是，提前知道要一起走下去的兄弟是谁那可就不好玩了，还是得留点神秘感。

只露出双眼的管栎和沈群丰默契的对视了一下，然后笑了出来，又往自己的房间走回。

这样的他们到了初冬，一起进了厂，那才知道他们要一起奋斗的队友亦或者是对手，是谁。

在要录制初评级的棚里塞满了九十九个人，之前看过其他人的初印象，可还是第一次见到彼此。

录制跨了一个漫长的夜晚，结束的时候已经将近隔天早上。几十个人拖着行李箱走在大厂空荡荡的街道上，一开始虽然你我都不认识，不过走在同一条路上、朝着同一个梦想前进的人就是特别容易熟。

管栎和沈群丰不在一个宿舍，他和嘉羿、李汶翰还有连淮伟住在一起。

“叩叩——”“请进。”

李汶翰跑到门边去接住打开的门，眼前走进宿舍的是一群摄像大哥，还有拿着一个大收纳箱的选管，“非生活必需品请交出来。”

房间的四个人瞬间你看我、我看你，然后依依不舍的交出“非生活必需品”。

和手机道别之后，管栎锁上门笑着向其他三个人挥挥不知道从哪儿生出来的手机，“你们都没有带备用机的吗？”

其他三个人又互相看了彼此一眼，嘉羿没有，但是李汶翰和连淮伟也都带了。嘉羿抱着他的小红毛衣不说话了。

节目中藏着备用机已经是你不说、我不说却几乎所有人都知道的事情，所以不只管栎，其他一部分的人身上也多少有一只备用的手机。

在那之后又过了几个礼拜，大男孩们早就打成一片。

有时候宿舍里没有人，也不知道该去哪儿。管栎总会在浴室里，在独自一人的时候打开微博看看最近有什么新事情发生，偶尔还会搜搜自己的名字。所以他有一天晚上在微博的实时上看见了带大名的一篇文章：

“管栎和沈群丰是什么神仙爱情！qfmyszd！！！！”

光看这一句话让他有些疑惑，再看看底下的留言这才知道什么是qfmy。他没有被任何一个人凑过cp，无论是公司还是粉丝，他对这方面更是没有什么了解，所以这种新奇的感觉还是第一次。

管栎的内心其实并没有多大的排斥，就在隔天晚上去便利店的时候还带上了沈群丰，然后走到一个没有选管会经过的角落，拿出早已打开屏幕的手机放到沈群丰眼前。

因为手机屏幕从刚刚到现在已经开了一整路，手机本体有些发热，在冬夜里握着还能暖暖手。

沈群丰眨了眨还不太能适应强光的双眼，半眯着看完文章之后就让管栎把手机收回裤子的口袋里，两个人肩并肩朝着便利店走去。

那天晚上两个人就被在外头等候的站姐拍到了照片，无论是管栎的站姐、沈群丰的站姐，还是这几天多出来的那些清丰明栎的站姐。两个人的饭拍在网上爆了出来，清丰明栎一瞬间从cp榜单外挤到了前二十名，两个人瞬间也跟着热度一起出了圈。

管栎只买了瓶饮料就回宿舍去了，毕竟口味再怎么多，天天喝代言商的饮料也还是会有腻口的一天。

一和沈群丰分开，他打开宿舍门就直往椅子坐去，而椅子因为突来的力向后滑了几公尺。半躺在下铺的李汶翰一看见管栎走来，立马爬起身坐到了床边，“你看见这个了没？”然后左右看了看，确认摄像机都被盖上后才把手机拿给管栎。

现在在清丰明栎超话里热度最高的一篇文章正是cp站发出来的饭拍，文案还写着：你是融化寒冷的暖阳。转发和评论早已上百，按赞数量也超过了一千，并且还在持续上升中。

管栎摇摇头，然后看向李汶翰，还有在一边安安静静的嘉羿。

嘉羿和李汶翰，两个人能一起进厂全是偶然，但他们其实在进厂前就已经听说过彼此。又刚好节目组把他们暗地里凑成一对cp，两个人越靠越近，顺理成章的，他们就在一起了。

这不是重点，但管栎从没想过，他有一天会吃瓜吃回自己身上。

清丰明栎的确是节目组下一个想凑成的cp，他们两个从节目一开始的初评级就吸引了一批cp粉，节目组也只是想要顺水推舟罢了。

大厂凑成了很多cp，更有几对真真实实的情侣隐藏在里头。

一边喊着是不可能成的，管栎一边又爬到上铺去，打开其中一包方便钵钵鸡解解馋。他没有看见在下铺的李汶翰还有嘉羿对视后笑了。在下铺的两个人偷偷计划着什么，他们想让管栎和沈群丰在一起，做媒人都没有问题。

呆坐在上铺，管栎其实一直都很喜欢这个老叫自己栎栎宝的弟弟，只是他不确定他自己的情感，不知道何谓喜欢，更不知道自己适不适合去喜欢。

他也没时间再多想这些，很快就进入了第二次舞台公演的筹备期，选歌还有练习，这都是短短几天内要完成的事情。

管栎选了Dance、沈群丰选了Rap，两个人依旧没待在同一个舞台上。这次的练习时间就仅有短暂的三天，管栎待的〈Turn Up〉组不断有新的动作需要调整、吸收，还必须在这几天学完一整套舞。整组的人正因为舞蹈的强度太大，都害怕没办法呈现最好的舞台而有些崩溃，管栎也不例外，但他不是会把这种情感显现出来的人。

他相信的就只有，只要努力就可以做好，没有做好都一定是自己不够努力。

但就算他什么都没有说，脸上细微的变化还是出卖了他，沈群丰看管栎这样子几年了，他不可能什么都看不出。于是沈群丰有几次在休息的时候会偷偷跑到〈Turn Up〉的练习室，送点饼干或是巧克力这些能补充能量的点心去给管栎。

两个人这段时间比平常走得更近了。就算自己几乎什么忙都帮不上，但沈群丰还是会听管栎在练习上遇到的烦恼，像是这次的舞台，舞蹈还真的是练习时间最短又最难学的一次。

不断的练习，一直到公演前一天的彩排管栎状况都称不上太好，有些小小的失误，在台下的沈群丰也是彩排结束后第一时间就冲上前关心，让他多多休息。管栎只是笑了笑，对他挥挥手说没事，还得再多练习。

管栎的疲累他看得出来，更想筹备出更好的舞台，他也看得出来。

他只能默默祈祷。幸好隔天正式公演时管栎的状况是好的，管栎笑着回到后台之后就给了后面一排的沈群丰个wink，然后高高兴兴地回到座位上。

他和自己组的队友坐在一块，脸上挂着笑容聊得开心，没注意到沈群丰正看着他，看得很深，但管栎就是没发现这来自斜后方的注视。但又在管栎无意间回头的时候，沈群丰总不自觉躲闪对方扫过的目光。

这次公演结束了，所有练习生拖着有些疲惫的身躯回到宿舍，晚上的房里有些人还意犹未尽的玩着游戏、有些人早已进入香甜的梦乡。

管栎和沈群丰是前者。他们两个跟着其他人一起聚在一号宿舍玩着真心话大冒险，虽然这种游戏玩了好几十次都早腻了，但第一次和才刚认识不久的大男孩一起玩，总还是别有一番风味。

“管栎！轮到你了。”“啊？我吗？我要大冒险。”

他是整场游戏第一个选择大冒险的，其他人忍不住发出一些赞叹声，又很快进入状况，每个人都盯着管栎看。

“那……向在场你喜欢的人告白，可以吗。”

原本何昶希还在赞叹自己怎么这么会玩游戏，下一秒管栎就转过头捧起连淮伟的脸，对连淮伟叽里呱啦说了一大堆告白的话语，看起来还很认真。

李汶翰和嘉羿转头看向何昶希。希希哪有，希希不知道，希希就没有。

于是何昶希也不再多事了，其他人也没有多说什么，游戏继续进行着。整个游戏到凌晨一点多也已经是极限了，毕竟这才刚公演完没多久，再雀跃也还是会累的。尤其再过不到几天就是排名发布，如果幸运的话就还有下一场公演等着自己，没有心思再让他们去想其他事情。

之后的排名公布，他们经历了第一次离别，在难过的气氛中唯一值得庆幸的还是管栎和沈群丰都顺利留了下来。

第三次公演是只属于他们的主题考核，有五个不同风格的舞台等着青春制作人为他们选择。管栎不只长得可爱，内心的想法也多多少少存在着可爱。他想去〈迷宫〉，很想、非常想。而青春制作人仿佛也知道管栎心中的想法，把它给投进了这一组。

在揭晓歌曲名称的时候，管栎就像得了糖的小孩一样开心。

不过沈群丰依旧没有和管栎分在一组。他们两个各自练习、筹备着自己的舞台，都想让自己的表演做到最好，私底下都和自己组的成员待在一起居多，两个人也就没有什么见面。那是真的很忙。

管栎成了〈迷宫〉的C位，还有选了队长，但其实所有人为了完美的表演也都是有互相监督的。在练习过程中失去的队友来不及让他难过，一个个离开的练习生都让管栎和丁飞俊好好留着，替他们在舞台上发光。

〈迷宫〉注入了很多新血，管栎也是一个个带着他们扒动作，然后对着所有人散播只属于他自己的那种可爱，要他们也跟着融入这一首歌、这一个舞台。

他真的做了很多，却从不嫌累。

公演当天，表演完待在后台的管栎依旧是活力满满的盯着屏幕，看看其他组的表现，然后夸出一连串的彩虹屁。他的彩虹屁不一般，他的是真情实感的。

就如沈群丰对管栎的情感一样，他默默的付出，不求对方会怎么样的说、怎么样的回报自己。

第三次公演结束之后，因为节目赛制的关系，还来不及拥有休息的时间就得马不停蹄的准备第四次公演，也是在出道前的最后一个舞台了。

管栎说什么都要走到直播舞台上，然后等待自己的名字出现在出道名单中的那一刻，所以他不能现在就放弃，到了最后还是必须踏踏实实的走好每一步路，就怕不小心摔进深渊。

沈群丰就不一样了，他有一种预感，因为排名一直处在下位圈，就连要进前二十都有些难度。他感觉自己很快就要离开这个节目了。

还是做好了决定。

某一个练习中偷闲的午后，沈群丰把管栎给带出宿舍，躲过选管的视线去到一个没有人的街上。管栎还很疲倦，没有睡醒，迷迷糊糊的。

也不知道沈群丰把自己带来这里做什么，寒风刮过脸颊让管栎缩了缩身体，放在口袋里的手也开始感受到衣物本身的冰冷，晃了晃头这就马上清醒。

明明天上还挂着太阳，风却感觉能刺穿皮肤直达骨头，用冷都不足以形容。

看向沈群丰，他好像要说什么话，却总在要开口的时候停下，欲言又止的，“没什么事的话我要回宿舍了……”管栎把外套的帽子给戴上，转身都已经要往宿舍楼的方向走去，在踏出第一步之前又被沈群丰给拉住手。

如果换做其他人或许早也生气了也说不定，但管栎就是这么好的一个男孩子，他转过身还想问沈群丰有什么事情要和他说，刚戴上的帽子又被风吹落回原本的位置。

他的嘴被一个温暖的吻给包围住，那大概是他此时此刻除了心以外最暖和的地方。

“我大概要离开节目了，我也相信你会爬到顶峰去，我们总有一天会分开，但在那之前我还有话想说。”

“哥哥，你知道吗，我好喜欢你。”

管栎愣在原地，想逃离却又矛盾的享受着这个怀抱，他静静听着弟弟说话，那是一种不平常的认真，可却自己什么也没表达。但就一刹那，他确定了他内心的想法。

他是喜欢沈群丰的。

一片雪花降落在管栎的头顶上，反光的样子就像是一颗闪烁的星，忽亮忽暗，就和他的想法摇摆不定一样。如今，就算还是有些犹豫，那颗星早已成了恒星，至少不会熄灭。

“我也是。”

雪地里的小兔子是心甘情愿投入怀抱。

那天之后，沈群丰和管栎两个人就默默的在一起了。当然第一个发现的还是李汶翰和嘉羿两个人，天天看他俩，两个人的态度都不一样了能不看出来吗。

尤其是管栎脸上时常挂着的那抹笑容，都已经成了幸福的样子，丁飞俊看他练习中休息的时间有时候都会抱着外套傻笑，然后就戳戳一边的胡文煊，让他看看管栎。

“就和我大哥一样恋爱了呗。”

两个人甜蜜的样子一直持续到第四次公演结束，终究还是要迎来离别，谁都没想过沈群丰说的话会成真，他要离开了。

录制完排名公布那天晚上，管栎到沈群丰的宿舍哭哭啼啼的说了好多，沈群丰也只是希望管栎继续往前走，一定要以一个最耀眼的名次出道。

管栎点点头，“我会的。”

那天晚上的管栎是谁都没见过的样子。

隔天送完被淘汰的练习生之后，管栎很快的就整理好心情等待决赛舞台的歌曲发布。他看过前一档节目，所以他知道再几个礼拜他们又可以见面。

但在那之前，他只能用不断的训练来冲刷太过的想念，除此之外还得在训练中成长，不能辜负所有人的期待，包括爱他的人，还有他爱的人。

管栎，是出道舞台歌曲〈暖色〉的Center。

我记得有个专属角落 / 你的梦在音阶来回跳跃穿梭

还记得他在刚进厂的时候，虽然性格比较开放活泼，但总还是有时候会习惯待在练习室的角落默默练习。一路看来，每一个人或许都有一个属于自己的角落，只是我们从没去发掘过它。

就在那个角落，承载了管栎慢慢的梦想，才让他一直走到现在。

舞台的中心灯光闪烁 / 加速着心跳还唤醒了什么 / 是某部分自我

第一次站上舞台被粉丝看见的时候，是〈隔壁泰山〉那一次，他看见了写着他名字的灯牌，在舞台前排也有几张勉强才能看清的手幅，很久没有舞台的他，好久好久没有感觉到舞台的魅力。

那一次他重新找到了自我，重新拾回了都快不知道是什么的梦想。

在这种舞台上，再累都值得。

一路走来 / 带着你给的勇敢 / 青春留白 / 有你出演所以才没遗憾

选择重新回到这个舞台需要足够大的勇气，这几个月来一直都是沈群丰陪着管栎，就算自己的实力不比哥哥好，能支持他继续向前那也足矣。

两个人的青春里有了对方，那也再没有遗憾。

“第四名，恭喜来自卡司星球的训练生，管栎。”

出道。

PD熟悉的声音在耳边回绕，只有其他人才知道管栎值得更高的位置，但他本人并不认为，他觉得只要出了道、拿到一个好名次，努力过后就什么也没有关系了，至少曾经拥有、至少结果是自己所预料。

直播结束之后的舞台上是重逢和庆祝的时刻，有些人久久几个月没见、有的人互相拥抱着庆祝出道，沈群丰偏向后面那个，他紧抱住管栎，恭喜他出道。

这个拥抱也意味着他们之后见面的时间不多了。

隔天管栎收拾好行李，和其他八个人一起搭上小巴去了新宿舍，他们从今天开始又要经历很长一段时间的分离了。幸好沈群丰不久后也顺利和其他三个哥哥们组成一个团体出了道，他们兵分二路却又望着同一个顶峰前进。

不是纯粹的打字对话也不是视频通话，他们两个再一次见面的时候已经是管栎跟着UNINE一起巡演的时候，他带着同一个公司的队友去后台找管栎。

镜头前没透露出的是那溢出内心的爱意以及期盼已久的见面，管栎还在整理设备和服装，但脸上灿烂的笑容出卖了他，他就好想和这一个为自己抽空来的弟弟说好多这一段时间发生的事。

只可惜准备要上场了，沈群丰只好跟着其他大厂认识的兄弟们乖乖到观众席坐好，离开后台前还不忘带上一句，“栎栎宝，我会在台下看表演的，记得找我啊。”

那天在台上，管栎的确找到沈群丰在哪了，那一区没什么人举灯牌，就他一个举着大大的栎字，想不让人看到都难。

“沈群丰也来啦，真好。”站在旁边的李振宁用手肘顶了顶管栎，他也看见了显眼的灯牌，管栎听见没有多想就回了一句，“你和希希就不好吗。”然后笑着。

小兔子的笑容是由快乐和幸福交织而成的，一部分是因为舞台、一部分是因为他。

只是那次巡演过后管栎和沈群丰就再也没见过面，管栎的行程也渐渐多了起来，不论是各个代言还是录制、筹备新EP之类的事项，这就让他忙的不可开交，碰手机的时间也是一天比一天少，睡眠和休闲时间都变得宝贵。

他们两个不像李汶翰和嘉羿或是李振宁和何昶希那样还在同一个团体里头，而是渐渐的就越走越远了。或许他们兵分二路之后走向的根本就是不同的高峰。

谁都没想过梦终有醒来的时候。

总会有真正分开的那一天，只是任谁都没想过这一天会来的如此快速。在夜里陪着管栎、听管栎说话的再也不是那个他，就算再心心念念，连哭着睡去做的梦中喊的也是他的名字，事实还是，他不会再回来了。

知道事实的那天晚上，管栎把自己关在一个没有人的房间里，全身都发抖着还是拿起手机按下位在联络人的第二个他。

“喂？”

听见声音的时候管栎差点都要崩不住泪，想了好久才终于开口。

“……喂，小连？”

管栎连声音都是抖的，还硬要藏住自己的哭腔。

又想找回曾经习惯待的角落，那天他把自己关在房间里关了一整夜，也不知道睡没睡，隔天连早餐和午餐都没有吃，下午再看见他的气色都比前一天差了不少。

管栎笑了笑，说他没事。

没有几天管栎还是挂着笑容出现在练习室，但是李汶翰和嘉羿和他相处的特别久，看见他虚假的笑容，两个人互视一眼心里都感到痛苦。

那可要多努力才能挤出一抹微笑。

他想过，或许几年之后自己会迷迷糊糊的坐在窗台边，怀中抱着一只猫眺望着远方，原该属于两个人的屋子里就只剩下自己和他们两个曾经一起在公司宿舍养过的黑猫。

哪怕只有一刹那，他现在都好希望能实现两个人走到老的愿望。

但梦醒了。

自始至终，都还是一场空。


End file.
